Right There Waiting
by psychedelic angel
Summary: [a oneshot songfic] what happens when they see each other for the first time in months?


_Hey, what's the silence for?  
Lost in the herd that hides your eyes,  
Did you mean to run from me?  
From the dreams, we have waited for,_

She hadn't seen or spoken to him for nearly a year, and at last there he was all she had to do was reach out and she could touch him. Oh how she'd missed him, his smile, those piercing blue eyes, their late night chats and even the way he teased and tickled her so frequently. She gently shook her head trying to release the memories, mentally cursing herself for forgetting to be strong. She let her eyes scan over him; his hair was darker and shorter, his blue eyes just as intense, he was leaning awkwardly against the door frame, a nervous smile and chuckle escaped his lips. Tearing her eyes away from his lips, they stopped on his wrist, there resting gently was a small brown bracelet. She felt herself reaching for her own wrist, for the same small leather bracelet. He'd given it to her, told her as long as they wore them they'd never be apart, he still wore his so he'd kept that promise. But what about the other, why did he stop calling her? She felt the tears gently running down her face, his expression changed to one of concern, he reached to wipe away the tears, gasping at the contact she turned to shut the door and retreat to the solitude of her room. His reflexes fast, he caught her small wrist in his hand, slowly turning her back round till she faced him once more.

_I want you to take me there,  
To The place that you cherished  
Hope that light your world  
Do I, do I, have to prove,  
That I am here for you,  
I hope you understand,_

She allowed herself to be turned around, eyes closed and tears falling softly on the smooth curve of her face. He winced upon seeing the hurt in her eyes. He gently pulled her towards him, gathering her into a secure hug. She relaxed in the natural embrace, for the first time in months she felt warm and safe. He'd missed her. Trying to distance himself from the pain of being apart he'd stopped calling. Holding her now felt so right, she was his best friend, the only person that truly knew him. He loved her.

_Since you have been away,  
I have missed you so,  
I can't wait to hold you  
__Have you back again  
__So if you stop and turn around  
Then you'll see me  
I'll be there searching  
Right there waiting for you_

He felt her gradually begin to slip away, inwardly he began screaming no. She chewed her lip and nervously played with her hair during her confusion, despite himself he laughed softly she had always looked cute appearing like this. He earned himself a well deserved glare as she turned round to retreat back to the darkness of her room. He closed his eyes, waiting silently for the sound of the door shutting, it never came.

_What is the anger for?  
Wait; please don't turn away from me  
Looking into my life  
You know, that it means everything to me_

He uncertainly made his way into the room, he saw her sat on the bed silently crying, shuffling nervously he whispered "Ness…". She looked up at him expectantly, it was after all he who had stopped returning her calls. He knelt down in front of her till their eyes were level, placed his arms by her sides, gently resting his hands on her waist and gazed into her chocolate brown eyes. "Ness…" he whispered again just barely audible. "I…I love you" he slowly stuttered out. She gasped.

_I want you to take me there,  
To The place that you cherished  
Hope that light your world  
Do I, do I, have to prove,  
That I am here for you,  
I hope you understand,_

He turned away from her, not wanting to see the rejection in her eyes. A few minutes passed, she reached for him turning him round. She moved towards him, a soft smile playing at her lips, she felt the familiar feeling of security as he wrapped his strong arms around her. He whispered gently in her ear "I'm sorry". She shook her head indicating that it no longer mattered. She let out a sigh and dropped her head to his shoulder as they swayed to the silence in the room, she stopped and faced him "I love you too, Zac".

_Since you have been away,  
I have missed you so,  
I can't wait to hold you  
Have you back again  
So if we stop and turn around  
Then you'll see me  
I'll be there searching  
Right there waiting for you_

He smiled and softly kissed her lips. They stood there in the silence completely absorbed in each other. Tears softly fell down Vanessa's face, Zac approached her with worry and concern evident in his, gently wiping away the tears, she smiled and whispered "happy tears". He nodded understandingly, and kissed her softly, this time they allowed the kiss to intensify.

_No matter what you say  
We'll get through each day I am here to stay  
If I need you there  
Sometimes to weld  
Then I'll be there  
Since you have been away,  
I have missed you so,  
I can't wait to hold you  
Have you back again  
So if we stop and turn around  
Then you'll see me  
I'll be there searching  
Right there waiting for you_

They broke apart breathing heavily, she gently tugged him towards her bed, huddling together under the covers, for the first time in months she drifted off into a peaceful sleep. A smile playing on her mouth, feeling safe and loved.

_Since you have been away,  
I have missed you so,  
I can't wait to hold you  
Have you back again  
So if we stop and turn around  
Then you'll see me  
I'll be there searching  
Right there waiting for you._

**Song - _Right There Waiting by Delta Goodrem_**

**--------------**

**Hey guys this is my first ever fanfic, so I'd really appreciate some feed back, constructive criticism perhaps? Even if you think its really bad, I'd rather not be posting things that you all hate, its kind of embarassing dont you think?!**


End file.
